A la merci de Monsieur Stark
by xNJx
Summary: Votre café Monsieur Stark. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Stark. Je regrette Monsieur Stark, je ne peux pas. Perdre mon job ? D'accord, à vos ordres Monsieur Stark. Bien Monsieur Stark, dit-elle, je vais écarter les cuisses. Vous êtes cruel Monsieur Stark, mais je suis à vôtre merci. / OS / FROSTIRON / RATING M
**A la merci de Monsieur Stark :**

 _On est à la merci. Il tient le monde entre ses mains._

 _On est à sa merci. Il nous tient dans ses mains._

 _Je suis à sa merci. Bon sang, ce que j'aime ça._

 _Monsieur Stark, je suis à vôtre merci._

 _..._

Votre café Monsieur Stark.

Je vous en prie, Monsieur Stark.

Je regrette Monsieur Stark, je ne peux pas.

Perdre mon job ? D'accord, à vos ordres Monsieur Stark.

Bien Monsieur Stark, dit-elle, je vais écarter les cuisses.

Vous êtes cruel Monsieur Stark, mais je suis à vôtre merci.

…

Monsieur Stark, voici Loki, fait la secrétaire.

Lo-ki, dit Monsieur Stark en détachant sensuellement chaque syllabe. Ca coule comme de l'or ce nom, c'est pétillant, se dit Monsieur Stark.

Bonjour, Monsieur Stark, dit Loki.

Asseyez-vous, lui intime Monsieur Stark.

Loki avale difficilement sa salive lorsque Monsieur Stark se lève. La démarche de Monsieur Stark est lente, paralysante mais en même temps, palpitante. Monsieur Stark se mord la lèvre et replace une mèche de cheveux de Loki. Il donne le tournis.

Loki. Loki, répète Monsieur Stark avant de se pencher vers Loki.

Monsieur Stark ?, l'interroge Loki, le dossier du bilan trimestri-

Je m'en tape du dossier, s'écrie soudainement Monsieur Stark, je vous ai fait venir, je vous veux...

A vôtre merci, termine Loki, suspendu aux lèvres de Monsieur Stark. Putain ces lèvres...

Monsieur Stark les pose sur l'épaule dénudée de Loki. Il frissonne et gémit ''Monsieur Stark''.

Monsieur Stark ouvre la chemise, s'en débarrasse, comme il se débarrassera de Loki une fois son jeu terminé.

Monsieur Stark taquine un bouton de chair et sourit en voyant son jouet s'animer.

Monsieur Stark, souffle Loki, je ne peux pas. Vous êtes mon patron -Mais, -Non. Quoi ? Perdre mon boulot ?, Loki soupire, bien, Monsieur Stark, mais vous êtes cruel.

Monsieur Stark sourit. Oui, il l'est.

…

Lorsque Loki ressort du bureau de Monsieur Stark, il court jusqu'au toilettes et sanglote pendant des heures.

J'ai été à la merci de Monsieur Stark, pense Loki.

Lorsqu'il croise son reflet dans le miroir, il vomit.

…

Le lendemain, lorsque Loki revient au travail, il prie pour ne pas le voir.

Lui, Monsieur Stark. Parce qu'il a peur. Il perd ses moyens, son contrôle...

Il est à sa merci.

Loki, fait la putain de secrétaire blonde platine qui doit s'être fait sauter des centaines de fois, Monsieur Stark souhaite vous voir.

Loki veut mourir en silence.

…

Loki, susurre Monsieur Stark, à l'oreille de l'interpellé.

Monsieur Stark a la main entre ses cuisses.

Mon...sieur Sta...rk, souffle Loki, en allant à la rencontre de la main.

Je me dégoûte d'être à sa merci.

…

Le jour d'après est exactement le même. Loki. Secrétaire. Monsieur Stark. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa peau.

Vomir, s'enfuir, pleurer, criser et revenir.

…

Le week end arrive.

Enfin, se dit Loki.

Il profite un peu et décide d'aller en ville.

J'irai bien voir un film, sourit Loki, en s'arrêtant devant le cinéma.

Il y a pleins de films prometteurs à l'affiche. Loki veut quelque chose qui puisse lui retirer Monsieur Stark Le Cruel de la tête.

Loki est fatigué mais a besoin de se changer les idées.

Il décide d'aller voir _The Revenant._ Il paraît que Di Caprio a enfin décroché l'Oscar avec ce film.

…

Après un film de presque trois heures, Loki a mal d'être resté assis.

Il va aux toilettes du cinéma et va se rafraîchir.

Que-, bredouille Loki, lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et une autre sur sa bouche.

Il est emmené dans une des cabines de WC et poussé contre un mur.

Monsieur Stark, s'étrangle t-il.

Monsieur Stark lui sourit et entame bien rapidement son jeu.

C'est brutal et bestial. Loki se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier puis s'abandonne.

Quand Monsieur Stark sera parti, il vomira.

…

Cette fois ci, se dit Loki, en arrivant au bureau le lundi matin, je vais être fort.

Fort et tenace contre sa cruauté. Il ne faut plus que je tombe devant lui.

Loki, commence la secrétaire.

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer. Loki est déjà debout dans le bureau de Monsieur Stark. Il le fusille du regard mais Monsieur Stark se lève et le pousse contre la porte.

Loki continue de le fusiller du regard, pour faire comprendre à Monsieur Stark.

Monsieur Stark, crache t-il.

Et Monsieur Stark a un sourire cynique en remarquant le venin craché. Les mains de Monsieur Stark sont déjà sur Loki, mais Loki le gifle.

Paf ! C'est dur comme la chose dégoûtante comme sa cuisse.

Loki le gifle une seconde fois alors que Monsieur Stark ne réagit toujours pas.

Monsieur Stark le regarde et ricane.

Ce n'est qu'un jeu, souffle t-il sur les lèvres de Loki.

Loki se recule instinctivement puis Monsieur Stark le pousse sur son bureau.

J'ai encore perdu aujourd'hui.

Je suis encore à sa merci.

…

Le lendemain, Loki est décidé.

Il faut trouver quelque chose pour que Monsieur Stark cesse d'être Monsieur Stark.

Il faut que...

Loki a trouvé. Il sourit comme un idiot dans l'ascenseur.

En arrivant à l'étage 68 de la Tour Stark Industries, Loki ne passe même pas par la case départ. Il va directement en prison.

Excusez la comparaison, mais elle est pas mal, non ?

Loki sourit en y songeant.

Allez mon vieux, grogne t-il, en faisant de grands pas dans le couloir.

Au bout de celui ci, le bureau de Monsieur Stark.

Il grimace, mais se dit que c'est pour la bonne cause.

J'en suis une, vraiment, marmonne t-il.

Il perd un peu les pédales ces temps ci.

Excusez le, c'est pas de sa faute.

Puis Loki entre dans le bureau de Monsieur Stark sans frapper.

Monsieur Stark lève les yeux de son ordinateur et sourit.

Fermez la porte, murmure t-il.

Le jeu peux commencer.

…

Loki retire sa veste.

Monsieur Stark le mange du regard.

Loki déboutonne sa chemise.

Monsieur Stark frôle ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Lentement.

Loki fait glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et le long de ses cuisses.

Monsieur Stark se lèche les lèvres et frémit.

Loki retire son sous-vêtement et contourne le bureau.

Monsieur Stark gémit.

…

C'est moi qui ai pris les commandes, se dit Loki à califourchon sur Monsieur Stark.

Il l'embrasse.

Ce n'est plus un jeu. Monsieur Stark sent qu'il a perdu les commandes et que Loki veut plus.

Merde, se dit Monsieur Stark.

Eh ouais, belle boulette mon vieux.

Loki réclame des caresses. Monsieur Stark ne peut s'en empêcher mais ça le dégoûte.

Lorsque Loki gémit « Tony » à l'oreille de Monsieur Stark, celui ci se relève brusquement, faisant tomber Loki en arrière.

Loki est allongé par terre sur le sol, les jambes écartées.

C'est bandant, se dit Monsieur Stark.

Mais il sait qu'il a perdu.

Loki a un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Loki, murmure Monsieur Stark.

Monsieur Stark, fait Loki à son tour.

Ils se battent du regard.

C'est plus intense que le sexe. C'est l'univers, les galaxies et les étoiles qui explosent en même temps.

Monsieur Stark aide Loki à se relever, puis il désigne ses affaires du menton.

N'en parlez jamais à personne, sinon je vous vire, le menace Monsieur Stark.

Loki serre les dents.

Il veut gagner toute la partie, et pas seulement un round.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je démissionne, sourit Loki.

Il se sent mieux.

Mais il n'a pas encore fini.

Je connais du monde vous savez, chuchote t-il à l'oreille de Monsieur Stark.

Monsieur Stark fronce les sourcils.

C'est terminé votre petit jeu. Plus personne à vôtre merci, plus rien. Compris ? Sinon, je balance tout, s'explique Loki.

Monsieur Stark devient blanc comme un fantôme pendant un moment, puis il se reprend.

Il observe Loki s'habiller.

Monsieur Stark a un pincement au cœur en le voyant sortir de son bureau.

Monsieur Stark a perdu.

Loki a gagné.

Monsieur Stark est à la merci de Loki.

…

 _The end._

 _Ne me demandez pas pourquoi._

 _C'est n'importe quoi, mais je voulais quand même le partager._

 _Des avis ?_

 _Angie._


End file.
